


Psyche

by Helia (caretta)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: America's Most Haunted Captain, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Bucky x Steve.Tóm tắt: Chiến binh Mùa đông chỉ là một bóng ma.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Psyche

Cơn mưa đầu hè đã tới, rào rạt như ngón tay ai gõ nhịp lên cửa kính. Steve về đến nhà khi đã hơn mười một giờ, mệt nảy đom đóm mắt, hàng mớ báo cáo phải viết in hằn lên giác mạc. Anh để luôn mô tô trước cửa, mặc kệ mưa, bước những bước chập choạng lên bậc thang trơn trượt và thở dài khi đến ngưỡng cửa.

Hình phản chiếu của anh lên ô kính trông như cái xác biết đi. Mắt anh trũng sâu, khóe miệng kéo xuống khiến anh trông già khọm. Steve tì trán lên cửa, cả sức nặng rơi vào đó và anh nghĩ anh có thể ngủ ngay tại đây, gió cuốn xung quanh hắt nước vào vạt áo đang nặng trĩu. Lúc này ngủ trong nhà với ngủ ngoài sân chẳng khác gì nhau, nhưng đến phút chót Steve vật lộn được với trùm chìa khóa để ngã vào trong. Không nên dọa hàng xóm sáng mai đi chạy sớm.

Cởi giày là nỗ lực, lên cầu thang là gắng sức, và não anh chập điện trước khi người rơi được xuống giường. Sau ba ngày thức trắng, Captain America mặc nguyên đồng phục ngủ úp mặt xuống gối, ngon lành như em bé và thỉnh thoảng ú ớ trong mơ.

Chiều muộn hôm sau Steve mới tỉnh dậy, thư giãn hơn bao giờ hết. Anh ngọ nguậy trong chăn một lúc mới nhận ra mình không mặc gì ngoài chiếc quần đùi. Đồng phục Captain đầy bùn đất vứt lăn dưới chân giường, chắc nửa đêm khó chịu quá anh đã cởi ra.

Steve vươn vai xuống bếp pha cho mình một cốc cà phê. Mưa đã tạnh để lại màu nắng vàng dịu như vỏ chanh trên thảm cỏ rung rinh nước đọng, líu ríu tiếng sơn ca hót. Anh không nhớ tối qua có đóng cửa sổ bếp không, vì sàn nhà vẫn khô ráo, nhưng không thể chối cãi buổi chiều này là khởi đầu lí tưởng cho kì nghỉ dài.

***

Tối thứ năm Sam vác hai hộp cánh gà rán cùng két bia sang, tiếp tục sự nghiệp xem lại những trận bóng kinh điển mà anh bỏ lỡ. Chạy theo từng năm National League, cuối cùng cũng đến ngày họ xem chung kết 1947. Dodgers vô địch, giá anh và Bucky "sống" thêm hai năm nữa chắc họ đã ăn mừng suốt đêm. Trong lúc Steve không biết nên mếu hay cười, Sam lại phấn khởi vì lí do hoàn toàn khác:

" _Jackie Robinson_ , ông hiểu không? Bố tôi giữ một quả bóng được kí tên, tôi còn cả bộ sưu tập ảnh thẻ. Tôi thà chết chứ không bán lại tình yêu đâu!"

Hiển nhiên anh chàng đã xem trận này cả trăm lần, nên Steve thoải mái ngồi chờ được thông báo khi sắp đến -- "Chuẩn bị này... nhìn ảnh vụt gậy này---- LẠY THÁNH MARRY BẮN BI MỘT CÚ PHẠT THIÊN THẦN! ĐƯỜNG BÓNG BAY THẦN THÁNH! Tôi cá lúc Jackie lên trển sẽ được Chúa kéo sang bên bảo, 'Em cứ đập bóng vào mặt anh cả ngày đi!"

Steve không cười sặc bia lên mũi. Không hề. Đứa nào nói láo xe xịt lốp.

Hai tiếng sau Sam đứng bên con Chevy mếu máo, "Xe tôi xịt lốp rồi..."

"......" Steve hồi tưởng lần gần đây nhất bắt tay với Dr. Strange và cố nhớ xem khi về có thấy là lạ trong người không.

Sau một lúc loay hoay, họ phát hiện ra cả bốn bánh xe bị rạch một đường rất mảnh ngay sát mép trong, tinh mắt mới thấy nhưng hậu quả thì miễn bàn. Steve đứng dậy quẹt mồ hôi trán,

"Giờ này chắc gara đóng cửa rồi. Không tìm đâu những bốn bánh dự phòng, tối nay ông ở đây đi."

Sam khoanh tay gật gật, vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng vì trẻ con nghịch ác thời nay. Bất chợt anh chàng chỉ trán Steve, "Ông bị dính nhọ kìa. Khoan, để tôi--"

Steve còn chưa kịp phản ứng, Sam đã đưa ngón cái quẹt ngang vết bẩn. Kết quả, tất nhiên, là nó còn be bét gấp đôi.

Sam quẹt nốt hai ria mép cho đủ bộ.

Quãng đường vào nhà trở thành cuộc vật lộn xem ai phá bỏ hình tượng của ai nhiều nhất. Steve rất hào phóng cho Sam mượn phòng tắm, vì rõ trăm phần trăm là anh thắng chứ không phải cả hai thằng trông như chồn hôi.

Chuyện hỏng xe chỉ xảy ra đúng một lần, thay vào đó sáng hôm sau họ phát hiện Sam bị dị ứng với dầu gội của Steve. Anh rất cố gắng làm người bạn tốt để giữ bình tĩnh trước cái mặt sưng vều như tổ ong... hiển nhiên thất bại triệt để.

Sam không bao giờ ngủ lại nữa. Ảnh chụp được gửi cho Natasha -- hai ngày sau nó thành ảnh được retweet nhiều nhất trên @avengers_official.

***

Có lẽ vì đã sang hè, nhưng Steve nhận thấy anh bắt đầu khỏa thân và bán khỏa thân với tần suất đáng báo động.

Cũng không phải vì anh muốn, tự dưng nó vậy. Như anh nhớ rõ đã sắp xếp quần áo đầy đủ trên giường trước khi tắm, nhưng lúc đi ra bao nhiêu áo nằm hết trong giỏ quần áo bẩn. Hay lúc anh bị dây sốt cà chua ra quần mà chạy khắp nhà không có nổi một cái để thay. Cởi tạm áo đi sửa ống nước... không hiểu sao để nhầm chỗ với giẻ lau và chỉ nhận ra khi quá trễ.

Đến cái chun quần đứt thứ tư, Steve đành phải chấp nhận là cả vũ trụ không muốn anh mặc quần áo. Trong hành động chống đối đầy thách thức với quyền lực tối cao biến thái, Steve quyết định hễ vào nhà là cởi tuột xuống còn quần soóc cho lành.

Bộ quần áo chạy bộ cuối cùng mà Steve nơm nớp lo sẽ thành mục tiêu phá hoại đến giờ vẫn nguyên... Xem ra hành động dũng cảm của anh đã làm định mệnh phải lùi bước... mà thật ra trời cũng nóng bỏ xừ.

***

Tỉnh dậy từ một giấc mơ vô cùng đẹp, Steve vươn vai trước khi mở bừng mắt.

Anh ngồi bật dậy nhấc chăn lên nhìn tình trạng ga trải... Ụp ngay chăn xuống, bỗng dưng đỏ mặt dù bên cạnh chẳng có ai.

Lần cuối cùng anh... trong mơ là khi nào? Mười sáu tuổi? Tám mươi năm trước? Hay lúc anh dành cả ngày mơ mộng đến Bu-- Steve chặn suy nghĩ mình ngay tại đó. Anh không thể cho mình nghĩ tới... Anh không thể hi vọng lúc này.

Steve liếc ra cửa sổ -- hôm nay trời tiếp tục nắng. Thời tiết lí tưởng để giặt chăn.

***

Steve nằm mơ, và nói mớ, đôi lúc cuộn chặt người như muốn thu mình thật nhỏ trước những điên cuồng và đau đớn xung quanh.

Một bàn tay chần chừ, gạt mớ tóc ướt sũng khỏi trán anh. Kéo tấm chăn bị đạp xuống chân giường lên vắt ngang hông, đủ giữ ấm nhưng không ngột ngạt.

***

"Tôi nói mà, anh phải chờ người ấy đến tìm anh." Giọng Natasha chìm hẳn giữa những thanh âm náo nhiệt của quán cà phê ngay giờ nghỉ trưa. Đó cũng là lí do họ chọn tới đây - khó bị nhận diện và khỏi lo nghe lén.

Steve suy sụp nhìn xuống cốc cà phê, khói nóng bốc lên che mờ cặp kính giả viền đen dày cộp.

"Tôi không chắc mình có thể ngồi một chỗ bao lâu nữa, Natasha. Chỉ cần một đầu mối nào đó, tôi có thể tìm cậu ấy--"

Natasha nghiêng đầu, móng tay sơn đỏ ấp quanh thành cốc espresso đá lóng lánh nước.

"Anh chạy khắp căn cứ HYDRA suốt một năm ròng không có kết quả. Mọi đầu mối trong hồ sơ tôi đưa anh đã thử, anh phải chấp nhận là phương án A thất bại. Giờ đến phương án B -- chờ đợi. Cứ tưởng tượng anh là du kích đang đợi địch đi."

Steve cười khô,

"Sao tôi thấy mình là mồi nhử đúng hơn, mà có khi cậu ta đã tót sang nước Đông Âu nào đó trong khi tôi vẫn ngồi đây như thằng ngốc..."

Natasha nhếch một khóe miệng, lắc đầu,

"Anh không hiểu sao? Anh có vô vàn đầu mối về Bucky, nhưng Bucky chỉ có một manh mối duy nhất là anh."

Steve... chưa bao giờ nghĩ theo cách đó. Natasha tiếp lời.

"Cùng làm sát thủ với nhau -- nếu tôi không còn đầu lĩnh, không có nghĩa vụ, không nhớ mình là ai... Chắc như bắp tôi sẽ quay lại với gương mặt quen thuộc nhất, sớm hay muộn. Sát thủ cũng như điệp viên không thể sống thiếu tình báo, nhất là tình báo về chính bản thân mình."

Chị cúi người về phía Steve, dùng mái tóc để che ánh mắt liếc chớp nhoáng sang cửa kính ngay bên phải họ, nơi một cái bóng lẩn đi trong tích tắc.

Steve nuốt xuống ngụm cà phê chỉ khiến anh thêm nóng ruột. Tại sao lại gọi cà phê nóng giữa mùa hè kia chứ?

"Cô bảo tôi làm sao đây, cứ tiếp tục tựa cửa như quả phụ ngóng chồng?"

Giọng anh mệt mỏi và cam chịu. Natasha phải ngăn mình chêm câu, "Anh so sánh chuẩn đấy." Thay vào đó chị nắm lấy bàn tay anh đặt trên bàn, mát lạnh xiết vào khô nóng như cú sốc.

"Vì sự thật anh là từ điển sống về Bucky Barnes. Không bảo tàng nào, không hồ sơ chính phủ nào có nhiều thông tin về người ấy hơn anh. Nếu Chiến binh Mùa đông muốn tìm hiểu về bản thân -- dù chỉ là một chút, dù chỉ để chắc chắc -- rồi anh ta sẽ tới. Và riêng bằng việc anh là đối tượng ám sát duy nhất của Chiến binh còn sống khỏe re, tôi nghĩ anh ta _muốn biết_."

Ánh mắt Steve dành cho chị có chút gì bất lực pha với hàm ơn. Cảm thấy vẫn chưa đủ đô, Natasha cười bí ẩn, hạ giọng để kéo anh lại gần.

"Tất nhiên không ai muốn anh thành Góa phụ Mỹ, nên chúng ta cần biện pháp thúc đẩy tiến trình--"

Và chị hôn anh.

Chỉ vào khóe miệng thôi, tất nhiên.

Điều mà ai đó đứng ở góc tường phía sau bên tay trái bọn họ không thể biết, dù là qua gương phản chiếu.

Chị bứt ra với nụ cười thỏa mãn như mèo ăn được mỡ, trong khi Steve lúng ta lúng túng như chính anh ta cũng linh cảm mình vừa bị "bắt quả tang."

Chị sốt ruột muốn kể chuyện này cho Clint chết mất.

***

Steve tỉnh dậy với hai cổ tay bị ép xuống giường, một đôi môi in những dấu vết sở hữu lên cần cổ. Suy nghĩ đầu tiên của anh là, "Ồ, hóa ra tại tác dụng chữa lành của huyết thanh mà sáng ra chúng sẽ biến mất."

Sau đó đầu óc anh tỉnh táo lại... anh nhớ ra kẻ nằm trên người mình là ai.

Steve thử cựa mình, thấp giọng gọi, "Bucky?" Tay anh chỉ bị xiết chặt hơn, vòng kim loại ngấm hơi ấm chứng tỏ anh bị "quấy rối" cũng khá lâu rồi. Người kia ngẩng đầu lên, cảm xúc nóng bỏng gì đó len lỏi dưới con ngươi xanh buốt như băng vụn.

"Cô gái tóc đỏ chiều nay, cô ta là gì?"

 _Với anh_ , Steve tự điền thêm. Không có lí do gì Chiến binh Mùa đông chưa đọc hết hồ sơ về bọn họ, cậu ta không cần hỏi tên. Giọng khàn khàn nghi hoặc không giống với Bucky, nhưng có gì đó quen thuộc, sôi sục và đáng sợ trong đáy mắt khiến Steve nín thở và chỉ bật ra nổi chữ,

"Bạn."

Người kia nheo mắt lại, cúi gần sát mặt anh. Lúc này cậu ta có dí súng vào đầu anh cũng kệ, Steve không thể nhìn đi đâu khác.

"Anh nói tôi là bạn anh," Chiến binh nói tiếp, rồi đế thêm, "Bucky," như thể vẫn chưa quen hay chấp nhận nó là tên mình.

"Cô ấy là bạn kiểu khác," Steve vội nói, lờ mờ cảm nhận đây là vấn đề sống còn.

Hiển nhiên Chiến binh hiểu theo nghĩa ngược lại,

"Bạn đặc biệt?" Câu hỏi gằn từng tiếng ngang với khẳng định. Hai tay anh bất thần bị lôi lên trên đầu, cùng kìm giữ trong bàn tay trái. Tay phải Chiến binh tuột xuống như sắp làm hành động gì đó rất nguy hiểm -- tỉ như rút súng--

\----hay nắm lấy Steve Nhỏ. Dao súng anh có thể đỡ được nhưng đây là đe dọa ở cấp độ quốc gia!~ Steve nuốt nước bọt cái ực, cố gắng bình tĩnh và nhìn thẳng vào mắt người kia, để chứng tỏ anh không nói dối.

"Bạn-- Cô ấy có người yêu rồi. Cũng là Avenger." Steve không tưởng tượng cái tay ở chỗ đó bỗng dưng móc ngón cái vào chun quần anh đó chứ?

Không hề. Steve vội đè thắt lưng xuống để ngăn nó bị kéo qua mông. Chiến binh nhướn mày -- anh hối lỗi nhấc eo cho người ta dễ kéo.

Mất quần rồi, địa hình nước Mỹ trải tự do dưới lớp chăn mỏng--

Chiến binh lột chăn ném xuống giường. Bây giờ thì chỉ còn cậu ta ngồi trên đất Mỹ... Tay nắm ngọn cờ Độc lập...

Cả hai đều không bỏ lỡ việc Steve phản ứng nhiệt tình với áp lực từ Mátxcơva đến mức nào. Steve cố lờ tịt nó đi vì anh cần bảo toàn danh dự, còn Chiến binh làm lơ vì thẩm vấn chưa xong.

"Còn tên có cánh thì sao?"

Cái gì cánh- "Sam? Cậu ta làm sao?"

Chiến binh _lườm_. Steve không ngăn được mặt mình đỏ quạch. Xem ra ánh mắt Bucky khi... ahem... nói chung mắt cậu ta rất là... Steve rất--

Rồi các mảnh ghép lắp lại trong đầu anh cái "cạch." Không phải anh không biết, nhưng một khi đặt hành động cạnh chủ thể--

"Chúa ơi cậu rạch lốp xe Sam? Cậu bỏ _đậu phộng_ vào dầu gội của tớ?"

Chiến binh trông có vẻ _tự hào_. Miệng Steve càng há hốc,

"Cậu lại còn chui vào phòng tớ buổi đêm để... để lột áo tớ hả?"

Chiến binh không thoải mái nhìn quanh,

"Mặc quần áo quá chật là không tốt cho sức--"

Steve còn không thèm giả vờ bị ép xuống, anh rụt một tay chỉ thẳng ngực cậu ta:

"Cậu lấy cắp áo của tớ! Tớ thích cái áo đó! Nó có hình Salvador Dali!!"

Bây giờ thì anh ta trông hối lỗi. Điều này, cũng tất nhiên, khiến Steve hối lỗi theo. Bất bình xong, anh dịu giọng.

"Cậu có thể đền cho tớ cái áo khác."

Chiến binh lầm bầm gì đó.

"Nhưng trước tiên cậu phải xin lỗi Sam--"

Mắt cậu ta quắc lên.

"--vì Sam là bạn tớ và cậu không thể tấn công tất cả những ai đến gần tớ được."

Chiến binh lẩm bẩm cái gì nghe như "Thử cũng không chết." Steve vươn tay ôm mặt cậu ta, "Bucky--"

"Tôi không phải Bucky."

Ow. Steve nghẹt thở mất vài giây -- anh đã _lên tinh thần_ , anh đã chuẩn bị cho câu này suốt một năm nay, nhưng nghe thấy nó vẫn như bị vuốt mèo xoạc vào tim vậy.

Anh hít sâu một hơi,

"Vậy cậu là... vậy cậu muốn là ai?"

Một khoảnh khắc mà nhịp tim anh treo giữa mỗi hơi thở. Gương mặt Chiến binh đổ trong bóng tối giữa hai màn tóc, hàm râu lởm chởm đâm vào tay Steve. Anh lặng yên tìm kiếm, dù chỉ một dấu hiệu nhỏ nhất dưới đôi mày nhăn chặt.

"Tôi nhớ... một vài thứ. Chủ yếu là cậu, nhà tôi, trại lính..."

Chừng ấy là đủ... Chừng ấy vượt quá những điều anh mong đợi. Anh có thể hi vọng, anh được quyền hi vọng--

"Nhưng tôi nhớ tất cả về Chiến binh Mùa đông. Mọi đối tượng, mọi nhiệm vụ. Mọi thứ cậu có trong hồ sơ, và hơn thế nữa."

Có gì đó trong Steve thắt lại. Anh kéo mặt cậu ta lại gần hơn, màn tóc rũ thành một không gian riêng giữa họ.

"Cho tớ một cái tên... tên cậu chọn cho mình.

Cậu ta hơi lắc đầu như muốn vùng ra.

"Fury sẽ muốn tôi chịu trách nhiệm."

Steve cười yếu ớt,

"Cậu sẽ, nhưng không phải theo cách cậu đang nghĩ. Hãy nhìn Natasha, cậu có thể làm như cô ấy."

"Thành công cụ cho một HYDRA khác?"

Lắc đầu chắc chắn,

"Natasha không làm "công cụ" cho ai hết. Cô ấy không để ai lợi dụng mình, và ai muốn lợi dụng cậu phải bước qua tớ đã."

Dù đôi khi chính anh cũng không biết-- Steve gạt suy nghĩ đó sang bên. Lần trước họ đã tìm ra chân tướng. Hãy hi vọng họ sẽ luôn tìm ra chân tướng, họ sẽ luôn biết mình phục vụ điều gì trước khi quá muộn.

Chiến binh im lặng nhìn anh. Hơi thở họ trộn với nhau, những mảnh gió vụn nóng ẩm cù lên môi Steve.

"Bucky, ở lại đi..."

Giọng anh rất nhỏ và biến mất ngay trong không khí. Anh còn không chắc mình mở miệng nói ra hay nó chỉ là điều tâm trí anh lặp đi lặp lại quá lâu. Dù sao Chiến binh vẫn nghe thấy. Rồi cậu ta vươn tay đặt lên mắt Steve, ý bảo chúng nhắm lại.

Khi anh mở mắt, cái hôn và sức nặng trên eo đã biến đi như gió. Anh thở dài nhìn xuống Steve Nhỏ cũng đang ỉu xìu.

"Xem ra chỉ còn tớ và cậu thôi."

***

Chiến binh có "ở lại", nếu anh mở rộng phạm vi nhà ra bán kính vài kilômét.

Sống chung với cậu ta cũng không khác nhà có ma là mấy. Đồ đạc bị dịch chuyển, TV bật rồi lại tắt, vòi nước đóng mở, cửa chạn kéo ken két mỗi đêm.

Clint gật gù, "Giống Slenderman, nhưng có sex."

"Clint!"

Sam vuốt cằm, "Giống Silent Hill, nhưng cởi truồng nhiều hơn."

"SAM!!"

Natasha mở miệng, "Giống như anh bị ám ảnh vì bóng ma ngưòi tình cũ, nhưng thật ra cậu ta chỉ là sản phẩm của trí tưởng tượng và anh đã phát điên?"

"......"

Chị nhún vai, "Dù sao ở đây chỉ mỗi anh đã thấy người ta. Dịch chuyển đồ đạc cũng do anh kể lại, thậm chí có thể anh tự làm nhưng quên mất. Chúng ta đâu có chứng cớ?"

Steve úp mặt vào bát bỏng,

"Cô tưởng tôi tin SHIELD không gắn camera khắp nơi trong nhà này? Mà nhân tiện, làm thế nào họ vẫn cóc biết Bucky đã tới?"

Natasha thỏa mãn ngả người ra ghế,

"Chính thế. Chỉ có hai cách giải thích vì sao SHIELD không quay được người ấy trên camera: một là anh ta quá giỏi -- cực kì giỏi, hai là anh ta không tồn tại."

Steve nhìn xuống bát bỏng. Anh biết anh thấy gì, anh biết anh không tưởng tượng. Anh có thể cảm nhận được cậu ta ở quanh đây.

Nhưng người ta cũng "cảm nhận" được bóng ma, đúng không? Và dấu vết cụ thể nhất cậu ta để lại trên người anh, tiện làm sao, lại không bao giờ tồn tại đủ lâu cho ai khác thấy.

Một giọng nói sâu trong óc thì thào, "Anh có _muốn_ người khác thấy không?"

Giữa tiếng Clint lạch cạch chọn đĩa phim, Steve bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới Psyche và Eros. Hạnh phúc không bao giờ tới khi trời sáng. Nếu muốn lưu giữ ảo ảnh mong manh ấy, đừng thắp đèn, đừng quay phim, đừng hỏi han, đừng gây sức ép. Chỉ có chấp nhận, kiên nhẫn, và chờ đợi.

Vài giờ sau, khi họ đã xem xong phim và nhồi nhét được kha khá bỏng, bỗng có tiếng động phát ra từ cầu thang.

Đó là một quả bóng chày, rơi xuống bậc thang với những tiếng "bịch, bịch" chậm rãi, để rồi lăn đến ghế sô pha bên chân Steve. Anh nhặt nó lên, dưới viền chỉ đỏ là hàng chữ bằng mực xanh đã mờ: "Jackie Robinson."

...Khỏi cần nhìn mặt Sam anh cũng biết nó thuộc về ai. Nhiệt độ căn phòng bỗng dưng giảm mạnh, Clint kéo cổ áo lên với một cái rùng mình.

"Đùa, hoặc là bạn cũ ông quá thừa thời gian, hoặc là nhà ông có ma thật đấy. Sao thì sao tôi tếch đây. Nat?"

Natasha không há hốc mồm như cá chết giống Sam, nhưng chị cũng lôi anh chàng đứng dậy, cười bí ẩn.

"Đi nào. Nếu anh không muốn mặt thành tổ ong vò vẽ thì đừng có ở lại đây."

Bạn bè tốt là bạn bè bỏ chạy ngay khi có dấu hiệu nguy hiểm. Steve vẫy tay chào cả ba trước khi đóng cửa, thở dài quay lại với căn nhà "ma ám" của mình.

Chiến binh chờ anh ngay trong phòng khách, cánh tay thép túm cổ đè anh quỳ sấp mặt xuống sô pha. Steve cắn răng chờ những ngón tay, chờ chúng nhắc nhở anh đây là sự thật.

Hôm nay chiến binh thô bạo hơn bình thường, hơi thở nóng rực phả xuống dấu răng ngấu nghiến khắp sống lưng anh.

"Tôi ghét da anh," cậu ta nói.

"Tôi cũng thế," anh thầm nghĩ, chống tay để khỏi bị thúc vào lưng ghế, mồ hôi chảy vào mắt cay xè.

***

"Sam không dám sang đây nữa rồi. Anh chàng bảo phải dành tuần sau để chuyển hết bộ sưu tập Jackie Robinson vào két sắt ngân hàng nhà nước."

"...Tốt."

"Nhưng cậu chạy sang nhà Sam ăn trộm bóng thật hả?"

"...."

"Đáng yêu quá đi mất~"

"Câm đi."

***

Steve quên bẵng mất thời gian, nhưng chừng bốn tháng sau, khi SHIELD đã đồng loạt bó tay và anh được lệnh quay lại với hoạt động của Avengers, anh tỉnh lại một sáng với hơi ấm rắn chắc sau lưng và một bàn tay vắt qua ngang ngực.

Người kia có vẻ như đã dậy từ rất lâu, lẳng lặng nói vào gáy anh.

"Bucky."

Steve muốn xoay người, cánh tay giữ anh tại chỗ. Cậu ta thở mạnh.

"Bucky cũng được. Chỉ cần nhớ tôi không phải người kia."

Steve cố thở thật đều, dù với cơ thể này anh không phải lo mình sẽ lên cơn suyễn. Anh cũng không thể gọi cậu ta "Chiến binh" hay "bóng ma" trong đầu mãi được. Cậu ta mãi mãi là Bucky, chỉ Bucky thôi.

"Ok."

Steve phóng mô tô đến trụ sở SHIELD trong gió cuối thu lành lạnh, trời âm u báo hiệu một mùa đông tuyết sớm. Cổ áo da của anh không đủ che một loạt những dấu hôn mới liên kết thành một vết bầm đỏ tím, loang lổ xuống tận xương quai xanh.

Lần này _tất cả_ đều sẽ thấy.

End.


End file.
